Problem: Compute $\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix}^{2018}.$
In general,
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ a & 1 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ b & 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ a + b & 1 \end{pmatrix},\]so
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix}^{2018} = \underbrace{\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix} \dotsm \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix}}_{\text{2018 matrices}} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 2018 & 1 \end{pmatrix}}.\]